


Нараспашку

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), mara333



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Sexting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпизод 04х10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нараспашку

— Самаритянин открывает двери, которые никогда не должны были открыться.

Шоу все еще слышала голос Рут и шум автомобильных клаксонов фоном, но ее отвлек сигнал входящего сообщения. Отправителем значилась Рут.

«Детка, ты такая сексуальная, что я готова стянуть с тебя трусики зубами».

Шоу не позволила дрогнуть ни единой мышце на лице. Не отрывая взгляда от слова «детка», она прислушалась к голосу Рут, но та продолжала говорить что-то о хаосе в своей обычной, слегка певучей манере. Голос был спокойным, с легкими нотками искренней встревоженности — никакого намека на иронию или удовольствие от успешно сыгранной шутки. Или сексуального напряжения. Шоу должна была рассматривать все варианты, она ведь профессионал. Она перечитала сообщение и на этот раз посмотрела на дату. Черновик от пятого сентября. Смс даже не была отправлена! Но как...

Телефон снова звякнул, и новое сообщение потеснило только что прочитанное, растянувшись на весь экран. «Ты и оружие — это что-то! Интересно, ты разрешила бы трахнуть себя пистолетом? Если хочешь, он даже может быть заряжен». Черновик от двенадцатого сентября.

Вдоль позвоночника прострелило возбуждением, Шоу даже посмотрела на Финча, не заметил ли тот ее состояние, но его больше занимала новостийная картинка на мониторе. Телефон выдал сразу серию сигналов, и Шоу нажала на кнопку, заставив экран погаснуть.

— У вас все в порядке, мисс Шоу? — Финч переводил озадаченный взгляд с нее на телефон.

— Да, — Шоу слегка приподняла уголок губ, изображая улыбку, и едва удержалась от того, чтобы спрятать телефон за спину. — Спам.

— О, — брови Финча забавно приподнялись. — Видимо, очередной трюк Самаритянина, чтобы накалить обстановку.

— Накалить. Да, — Шоу кивнула и сделала пару шагов назад, стоило Финчу снова повернуться к монитору.

Все внутри слегка подрагивало, когда она открыла ленту входящих сообщений от того же отправителя. Шоу задержала дыхание, потому что первая же смс заставила легкие судорожно сжаться.

«Ты ведь любишь пожестче? Надо будет измотать тебя нежностью. А потом дать трахнуть себя».

«Когда вижу тебя в платье, я вся теку».

«Будь осторожна, у меня на тебя большие планы».

«Укушу тебя за бедро у самой киски, чтобы каждый раз, как будешь снимать трусики, ты вспоминала обо мне».

«Сессия с наручниками. Определенно. И большой розовый дилдо».

Шоу медленно выдохнула, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение. Внизу живота потеплело от возбуждения. Последнее сообщение было сохранено черновиком только вчера, и Шоу нажала кнопку автонабора, отходя от Финча еще на пару шагов.

— Приветик, — послышался в трубке певучий голос. — Неужели ты заскучала рядом с нашим кудесником?

— Меня развлекла парочка смс, в основном сентябрьских.

Шоу выждала несколько секунд, но ответом была тишина.

— Как ты поняла, с наручниками вышла бы промашка, но вот фокус с пистолетом меня заинтересовал.

Еще с полминуты Шоу слышала в трубке только сбившееся дыхание, а потом голос с бархатными нотками произнес:

— Пожалуй, некоторые двери просто должны быть открыты нараспашку. Привинчивай глушитель, я еду.


End file.
